The Histology Laboratory of the Laboratory of Pathology (LOP) is a core facility devoted to supporting the clinical activities of LOP. This consists of accessioning human tissues removed at surgery or in clinics, processing the tissues, preparing and staining slides for microscopy. Within the LOP, the Histology lab serves the Surgical Pathology, Hematopathology, Postmortem Pathology, Cytopathology, and Ultrastructural and Pediatric Pathology sections as well as the Specialized Diagnostics Unit. During FY05, about 15,000 tissue blocks were prepared from over 6,000 specimens and over 97,000 slides were cut and stained. Additionally, the laboratory processes case material sent in consultation or for review prior to protocol entry for patients in the Clinical Center. This fiscal year over 50,000 consult slides on 3784 cases were received. Although about 95% of effort is devoted to clinical duties, the Histology Laboratory also performs recuts of tissue blocks and does some routine staining for research projects in NCI by arrangement. This activity is coordinated with the tissue research request function of Clinical Operations.